Believe me , Im lying
by Basslady
Summary: Blair is allowing herself one more night. One more time of being in his arms cause they isn’t going to be a one day anymore


Blair was throwing up. Maybe this would take all the heartache out of her. She was used , he used her as if she was an object , he exchanged her with an hotel. An hotel he wouldn't have built if she did not believe in him, an hotel he wouldn't have built if she did not save his life last year. An hotel which he could build again. An hotel made of bricks and furniture. He and his uncle , his enemy , played her like a puppet'. He used her unconditional love for him against her. He worked hard , fought hard to have her , and now that he finally does he trades her. He acted as if he owns her , as if he was trading a horse for a better one. She threw up again , though she had nothing in her stomach to throw up anymore. Maybe the self-loathing she felt would escape her through her mouth. How could she be so gullible, so weak? He snaps at her , push her away. All she does is give and give. Apparently it was not enough. He stopped loving her , she cried for him begging in her words _All I did is love you _to tell her why. All she did is love him , why would he betray her like this. And he just stands there telling her this is anything. As if she should stand by him through this. As if when she told him those very words he did not spit back a _Well that's too bad. _What happened to the chuck that played games to stop other guys from touching her?

He just stood there cold and bitter , maybe he was protecting himself from acknowledging his mistakes , maybe he simply does not love her anymore.

She took a shower and after she wore a night gown, she laid on her bed. She is having a relapse , she is heartbroken , and she is so far from the person she worked so hard to be. It was exhausting to be Blair Waldrof , yet at the moment she had nothing.

*******

(3 years ago)

_It was a cold winter day she realized her father was leaving. Chuck felt that her smile was faker than usual and her cold composure icier. He came to her house , and he did not find her in her room. He saw her through the open bathroom door. She was sitting on the floor resting her head on the cold wall._

_He entered the bathroom , it wasn't the first time he had find her there. He sat behind her and put his arms around her waist and he leaned his head on her back while she laid hers on the wall. She ignored the way her breathing became unsteady at the time. He whispered on her back :" This has to stop." He was talking about her throwing up. She did not say anything. Then he said , both their eyes closed :" Why?"_

"_I am easily traded or replaced. I am not even top priority to my own father."_

_Chuck felt her shaking in his arms , he said , even though she was Nate's girlfriend , even though they will deny such an encounter the second day :" You will always be my top priority." And he placed a soft butterfly kiss on her back , if it weren't from chuck she would have missed it. But it sent life , fire through her veins. Still she ignored that at the time. But she believed. She believed in one day._

_******_

Blair ignored the familiar fastening in her heartbeats when she felt his presence in her room. She believes its him. He said it , his voice having a strangled sound :" Blair."

She had her back turned , she didn't even want to look at him :" Go away Chuck."

Chuck said :" Blair just talk to me."

Blair kept her mouth shut and did not say a thing. She told him everything that night. How she would do anything all he has to do is ask. She gave everything to him and he threw it back in her face. So she tortured him with her silence.

Chuck tried again :" At a time I saw the hotel as a proof that I proved Bart wrong. But now I see the error of my actions. While fighting to keep it I proved him right. You loving me is what I had to prove him wrong."

Blair still did not say a thing as she ignored the ache in her heart. It was as if he was putting lemon on her paper cuts.

Chuck continued :" If I can go back I would change everything. Now all I have is an empire in which I cant even bear to live in. Please Blair…"

Blair finally turned to face him and said calmly :" Chuck! You traded me to that empire. Why don't you go enjoy it with some whores? Isn't that what you only care about? You treated me like one. You proved that everything has a price to you , including me. So why don't you just go enjoy it?"

"Blair before I felt that it was like I was trading you for me. Like if you went there you would give me back my Empire , my proof , myself. But it is now that I realize you are myself"

"Chuck! This is hopeless. When I see you I don't see you anymore. I see a stranger. I see a monster. I see your father. What are you fighting for? I feel nothing for you anymore."

"Then why are you crying?"

Blair turns her back to him hoping he would leave. He jumps into her bed and he puts his arms around her as if holding on for dear life. She pretends to be asleep as an excuse to let him. She feels wetness on her back. She knows it's his tears , and she thanks God he can't see hers now rushing down her cheek. Blair is allowing herself one more night. One more time of being in his arms cause they isn't going to be a one day anymore. He kisses her back and says : " You will always be my top priority." Blair ignored the voice on her head screaming at her , urging her to kick him out of her bed. She will allow herself one more night of believing. Even if it is a lie.

**A/N **

**Hope you liked it , if you did please review. **

**I Hate the writers. Chuck would never do that I mean when he found out Blair slept with Jack he l ran away to Europe so he won't have to deal with it. Plus remember the scene where Jack kisses Blair's hand . Chuck looks like he wants to drop and die in that scene , and now he would set her up to do it with Jack? Chuck is good to the people he cares about. He is good to Serina , Nate , Lily. And he is supposed to more than care about Blair , he is supposed to be in love with her. Anyway enough with my complaining I just hate the writers for what they did to Chuck and Blair. (because I cant hate Chuck and I cant lose hope for Chair)**


End file.
